


The Snake and The Flower

by JoshNeku



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater
Genre: M/M, Memories of a Life Long Forgotten, hints at mpreg, technical sequel to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshNeku/pseuds/JoshNeku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marluxia, Vexen, and Hana head to Death City to investigate the new world. Unfortunately, they meet up with Medusa and Crona who seem to know Marluxia, or rather Marluxia's Somebody, Lumaria. R and R, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snake and The Flower

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO sorry for missing MarVex day. D: I'm so bad. So I wrote this story to make up for it since I had this idea in my head for a while. :D I don't own KH or Soul eater. Please Read and Review. :D

The city was dark and gloomy in appearance with a pile of various identical-looking houses with white walls and red roofs. Its cobblestone streets were long and winding with lots of stairs, twists, and turns. At the top of the pile of houses sat a rather eccentric looking building which stood on a huge platform that could be reached by climbing up a long line of white steps.

The building was compromised of a collection of large black towers and spires patterned with white lines. The roof was comical in appearance and red while enormous candles poked out of shafts around the circumference of the building. The most distinguishing feature, however, were the three large funny looking skulls line up at the entrance; the middle skull was the largest and sported three blood red spikes going through its eye and nose holes while the skulls on the sides were smaller and had slanted eyes. The gaps between the 'teeth' of the skulls served as entrances into the building.

At the top of the building three black orbs hovered in an upside down triangle.

A large crescent moon grinned deviously as it chuckled darkly while blood ran down the sides of its mouth.

In a nearby alley, a black swirling vortex sprang up and three people stepped out of the wormhole.

The person on the left was a male around twenty-four, five foot seven, and had long platinum blonde hair with shorter bangs framing his face and resting against his shoulders, bright green eyes, and wore smooth blue jeans, a flannel button-up green T-shirt, and a white, short-sleeved lab coat.

The male on the right was the blonde's age, five foot eleven, had shoulder length rose pink hair, electric blue eyes, and wore torn loose blue jeans and an open dark pink T-shirt, showing off his muscular chest and flat stomach.

A young girl around two stood between the two males. She had short blonde hair, bi-colored eyes (Her left eye was green while her right eyes was blue) and wore a pink skirt and a yellow T-shirt with a small white creature on the front that had a red pom-pom attached to its head.

"So this is Death City." The blonde murmured as he glanced around idly. "Come on, Marluxia, let's begin recon."

"Come on, Hana." Marluxia took the girl's hand as he and the blonde began to walk out of the alley and into the quiet city.

"So Master Xemnas wanted us to take a look around," The blonde continued as the trio headed toward the center of the city. "And record anything that is strange as he talked about the concept of Meisters and Weapons."

"Yeah, I know." Marluxia said as he picked Hana up slightly and lightly swung her back and forth while she laughed. "I was there, remember, Vexy?"

* * *

_Marluxia looked around as he searched for Hana, who was apparently a good hide-and-seeker._

" _Here, Hana, Hana…." Marluxia called as he crouched down on all fours so he could look under the many silver couches that sat in the large, grey area he was in. "Ha-na…"_

_There was a quiet giggle and the pink-haired man instantly stopped, staring at the small blonde squeezed underneath the couch, wearing the same black cloak that he had on._

" _I found you!"_

_Hana squealed as she crawled out from under the couch and ran away from Marluxia, but the man leaped over the couch, grabbing the girl and gathering her up in his arms as he rolled into a sitting position._

" _Now you're it!" Marluxia grinned as he rubbed his nose against the girl's._

" _Daddy!" Hana laughed as she struggled to free herself from the man's grasp. "Let go!"_

_Chuckling, Marluxia set her down on the floor, but the girl instantly tackled him to the ground and began to tickle him._

_Vexen happened to walk into the Grey Area at the moment and he stared at the sight before him._

" _What are you doing, Marluxia?"_

" _S-save me, Vexy!" The pink-haired man giggled as he turned on his side, trying to protect himself from his daughter's persisting attacks. "I'm being attacked by a Somebody!"_

" _That's just sad, man." Someone said as a man around twenty walked into the room._

_The man was a good six foot with a thin, gangly body, spiked bright red hair, emerald eyes with purple reverse teardrop markings beneath each eye and wore the same black cloak that Vexen, Hana, and Marluxia had on._

_Hana hopped off the panting neophyte and ran toward the red-head with her arms outstretched._

" _Uncle Axel!"_

_Axel laughed as he picked up the small blonde._

" _Hey, Hana. How's my little tiger?"_

" _Unca' Axel, what's a Somebody…?"_

" _That's what you are." Axel put Hana's hand over her heart. "Someone with a heart."_

" _Isn't that what you are?" Hana looked at the red-head in confusion._

" _I'm a Nobody." Axel placed Hana's hand over his heart so she could feel the difference. "Someone without a heart."_

" _Why don't you have a heart….?"_

_Axel smiled ruefully. "You'll understand that when you're older. But for now…"_

_Axel sat Hana on his right shoulder._

" _I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts. Diddly-dee-dee. There they are a-standin' in a row."_

_Hana giggled and began singing along with the fire wielder._

" _Will you please be quiet, Number VIII?" Someone asked as a male around the same age as Axel strode into the Grey Area. "You're disturbing the peace. Good morning, Number IV, XI, and XV."_

_The male was five foot seven with long sky blue hair, wolf gold eyes, pointed ears, and a large X-shaped scar carved into the center of his forehead._

" _Good morning, Saix." Vexen greeted while Marluxia said, "Hey, Scar."_

" _Mornin', Puppy!" Hana chirped as Axel set her on the ground so she could say hi._

_Saix ignored the comment as he crouched down in front of the girl before looking around conspiringly._

" _Scratchies?" Hana asked as if understanding what the blue-haired Nobody wanted._

_Saix nodded and let Hana climb onto his legs so that she could reach his ears where she began to lightly scratch._

" _Do you have any missions to assign us?" Vexen questioned as he helped Marluxia to his feet._

_Saix opened his eyes and stood up, holding Hana in his arms as he did so._

" _Oh, yes. Xemnas would like to see you and Marluxia in the Round Room immediately."_

" _Hands off my baby, you pedo!" Marluxia yelled, grabbing Hana from Saix and holding her close as he began to walk out of the room with Vexen in front of him. "Don't worry, Hana. That mean old nasty won't hurt you anymore…"_

_Hana laughed as she looked over Marluxia's shoulder and waved._

" _See you later, Puppy! More scratchies later!"_

_Saix sadly waved, his ears drooping, as Axel came to stand beside him with a smirk and arms crossed over his chest._

" _I saw that."_

_The blue-haired Nobody glanced at the red-head in confusion._

* * *

" _It has come to my attention that a new world has made itself known." Xemnas said, staring at Vexen and Marluxia sitting in the tall white thrones across from him with Hana in the pink-haired neophyte's lap._

_Xemnas was around twenty-two and five foot nine with long silver hair falling over his shoulders, amber eyes, and tan skin._

" _Do we know what the world is called?" Vexen asked, watching out of the corner of his eye as Marluxia played pattie cake with Hana._

" _Death City."_

_There was an almost subtle change in Marluxia's facial expression that no one noticed and if Xemnas noticed he didn't say anything._

" _We do not know much about the world," The Superior continued. "But we do know that there are people called Meisters and human weapons called Death Weapons."_

" _Is it a hostile world?"_

_"As of yet, we do not know. It appears there are no Heartless there either. And it also seems as if the goal of some of these Dearth Weapons is to become a Death Scythe, the weapon of a Shinigami, or Death God."_

" _A Death Scythe?" Vexen asked as he raised an eyebrow. "How do they do such a thing?"_

_"By apparently devouring 99 evil human souls and one witch soul. Our information is limited on how they do such a thing, so that is why I want you two to explore this world. Bring Hana with you if you please as it is time for her to understand the rules of missions."_

_"Of course, Master Xemnas."_

* * *

"So we just take a look around and hopefully run into a Meister and their weapon and ask them how they eat these souls." Marluxia said as he continued swinging Hana back and forth as the trio walked.

"Let us hope it is that easy." Vexen replied. "It may be night, but it appears as if no one is out."

Marluxia laughed as Hana began swinging her legs so she could get higher.

"Careful, Hana, I do need this arm."

Vexen rolled his eyes at how motherly his husband sounded.

 _And he's supposed to be the father._ The blonde thought with a sigh as Marluxia allowed Hana to cling to his arm like a baby lemur.

* * *

The figure hovered beside the moon, sitting comfortably on a broom with ankles crossed.

The form was a female that was around thirty-six and five foot nine with an average build. The woman had dirty blonde hair in a spiked style with two prominent spikes framing either side of her face and twisting down to entwine with each other, yellow irises, wore a black body-length hoodie with the hood adorned with eye markings, a tail shaped like an arrow, had dotted snake tattoos winding down either arm and bare feet with black nail polish that had upward yellow arrows painted on her toenails.

"Are you ready, Crona?" The woman glanced down at the figure standing on a nearby roof.

"Um….I don't think I can handle this, Mistress Medusa." Crona mumbled, gazing nervously to the side.

Crona was around sixteen and five foot seven with short pink hair that had straight bangs with two long pieces extending from the bangs to hang low over his face, pale blue eyes, and wore a long old-style robe that ended near mid-calf of Crona's legs.

"Don't be a weenie, Crona." A dark voice said as a large black body rose up from Crona's shoulder blades.

Crona gazed at the figure attached to his back over his shoulder, gripping the heavy black sword that he held tighter.

"Ragnorok…."

Ragnorok had several spikes along his body with large gloved hands, an X on his face where his nose should have been, and white ping-pong ball-like eyes with small black X's in place of the pupils.

"If you don't go into the DWMA, then I'll dye your hair black while you sleep." Ragnorok threatened as he gave Crona a harsh noogie.

"I-I don't think I can handle black hair…" Crona whimpered as he panicked and tried to get Ragnorok to stop hurting him. "Stop it, Ragnorok, that hurts!"

"It's supposed to!"

Medusa growled lowly, her eyes turning dark and dangerous as she watched Crona pathetically try to fight off his weapon and was about to go stop them when she sensed three human souls walking toward the strange building tat she hovered above.

 _Humans?_ Medusa wondered as she gazed to the ground below her. _What are they doing out at this time of night…? And why are they heading toward Shibusen?_

Medusa stared at the blonde, the young girl, and the pink-haired man. The witch's eyes widened slightly as she recognized the latter.

"Lumaria! !"

* * *

Both Vexen and Marluxia stopped, but Marluxia froze quicker than the blonde.

"Did you hear a voice?" Vexen asked as he looked around.

"Um, Hana, time to get down from daddy's arm…."

Hana whined but released the neophyte's arm and Marluxia stiffly sidled behind Vexen and crouched down.

"Marluxia?" Vexen glanced at the pink-haired Nobody over his shoulder as Hana held onto his hand.

"Shh. I'm not here, I'm not here."

Vexen raised an eyebrow, confused at Marluxia's strange actions, as the Nobody apparently tried to pull an invisible hood over his head.

"Shit, I forgot I don't have my cloak!"

Medusa rapidly floated to the ground, hopping off her broom once she was two feet away, and strode toward Vexen, Marluxia, and Hana.

"Lumaria, I know you're there, you bastard!"

Marluxia grinned nervously as he came out from behind Vexen and stood up.

"H-hey, Medusa. How have you been?"

Medusa frowned as she came closer to the neophyte and abruptly slapped him harshly.

Marluxia seemed surprised for a few seconds before he held up his hands defensively as Medusa began to yell at him.

"You left us without any warning fifteen years ago!"

"I-I know! But I swear that I have a very rational explana-"

Marluxia stopped when he noticed a puzzled Crona standing a few feet away and he began to walk toward the boy.

"C-Crona…?"

Crona became nervous when the strange man came even closer to him and held up his sword as defense, trying to appear brave even though he was shaking.

Marluxia merely pushed the blade to the side and kneeled down in front of the Crona, putting both hands on the boy's shoulders as he stared into Crona's eyes.

"Crona, is that you…?"

"U-um, do I-I know you?"

"It is you!" Marluxia happily pulled the boy into a hug. "The last time I saw you was when you were a year old!"

"I-I don't think I can handle this…"

"Who's this weirdo?" Ragnorok asked as he once again appeared above Crona.

Marluxia stared at the demon before he stood up.

"So this is Ragnorok…" He said as he looked at Medusa. "You really did it, huh? You said you'd fuse Crona with Ragnorok and you pulled through with it."

"I told you I would." Medusa answered curtly. "Before you left."

"Who is this kook?" Ragnorok asked, frustrated with what was going on. "Who the hell are you, pinky?"

"Crona." Medusa said as she gestured to Marluxia. "Meet your estranged father."

"I-I have a dad…?" Crona asked as he began to panic once more. "I don't think I can handle this…"

"H-huh?" Vexen asked, looking between Marluxia, Crona, and Medusa as he wondered what was happening.

Hana laughed, obviously indifferent to the situation around her.

"Medusa, I left that day for work as usual." Marluxia said calmly. "I did not expect to be attacked by Heartless. I swear, after I lost my heart, I tried to find you, but I couldn't get back here. I worked myself ragged trying to get back to you and little Crona. Eventually, I realized that I didn't care anymore; no heart to care with. After going around in the Organization for twelve years, I realized that I had fallen in love with Vexen. By then, I had forgotten about you and Death City and everyone here…"

Marluxia looked around fondly before looking back at DWMA which stood behind him.

"But I didn't truly forget about you guys."

Marluxia glanced back at Medusa with a small smile.

"I'm happy with Vexen. I love him, I love our daughter, and I love the Organization. Sure, this is my original home, but the people that I'm with now are as great or even greater than the people here."

"You…forgot about me…?" Medusa asked, her voice low and dangerous as she glared at Marluxia. "And Crona?"

"Meddy, let's talk this out…" Marluxia said, understanding where the conversation was headed. "No need to get angry…"

"You just dumped me…for someone else…? !"

"Medusa…" Marluxia began to back up. "Come on…"

Medusa bared her teeth as her eyes flashed menacingly.

"Vector Arrow!"

Black arrows shot toward Marluxia, who easily jumped back to dodge the attack while Crona merely stumbled to the side to avoid the razor sharp points.

"Vector Blade!" Medusa swung her arm to the side as a black blade shaped like an arrow appeared in her hand. "Lumaria, you will not live to see the next day!"

"Medusa, come on!" Marluxia once again leaped backward as the witch took a swipe at him and summoned Graceful Dahlia to his right hand. "I don't want to fight you and I have no qualm to."

"I have many reasons to fight you, Lumaria." Medusa growled as she began to slash her sword at the Nobody in an attempt to hit him while Marluxia kept hopping backward or using his scythe to block before leaping onto a nearby roof with Medusa following after him.

* * *

A girl around sixteen suddenly looked up.

"What's the matter, Maka?"

Maka had brown hair in twin ponytails, green eyes, and wore plaid shorts and a long black coat that flared around her feet.

"Soul, did you feel that?" Maka asked, glancing at the boy beside her.

Soul was Maka's age with white hair swept to one side, red eyes, pointed teeth, and wore loose black shorts and a white-grey shirt with a blue orb on the front.

"What'd you feel?" Soul asked as Maka stood up.

"A witch soul. And not just any witch- -Medusa. Crona's with her too. There are also two…no, three human souls that…."

Maka stopped and appeared confused.

"That are part Kishin…."

"Part Kishin? Well, let's get out there."

"Right!"

"Wait a minute, Maka. You can't go alone."

Maka and Soul glanced behind them to see three people standing a few feet away (Well, two standing and one sitting backward on a rolling chair).

The one on the far left was a boy Maka's age with black hair that had three white stripes painted on the left side, yellow eyes, and wore black jeans and a white T-shirt with an unbuttoned black jacket over the shirt.

The male in the middle was around thirty-four with dark red hair, blue eyes, and wore black jeans, a black jacket with a light green shirt beneath it and a long black cross-shaped tie.

The man sitting on the chair was the red-head's age. He had silver-grey hair, light green eyes with big round glasses, had stitches crossing his face as well as a large screw bolt going through his head, and a wore stitched clothing and a white lab coat.

"Kid," Maka said as she looked at the three people. "Dad, Dr. Stein…what are you doing here?"

"Going out to fight a witch is dangerous." Kid explained. "We can't let you do it alone."

"I just want to spend time with you, Maka!" Maka's father whined, staring at his daughter hopefully.

"Don't compare me to you." Maka growled and her dad instantly withered and went into a corner.

"Same old Spirit." Stein sighed as he blew out some smoke from the cigarette he held. "I'm here 'cause I got nothing better to do."

"It's always nice to have friends, huh, Soul?" Maka smiled as she looked at her friend.

"Are we gonna get his party started or what?" Soul asked impatiently.

"Come on, guys, let's go!"

* * *

Maka, Kid, Soul, Spirit, and Stein ran out of the DWMA and stopped near the entrance to see Crona standing at the bottom steps, panicking while Vexen watched Medusa and Marluxia continue fighting each other as he held onto Hana's hand.

"Come on, Crona, join the fight!" Ragnorok pestered as he pushed on Crona's back.

"I don't think I can handle it…."

"Come on, wuss!"

Reluctantly, Crona jumped onto the nearest roof and ran toward Marluxia and Medusa.

"Who's that guy with the scythe?" Soul questioned as the small group watched Marluxia easily evade both Crona's and Medusa's attacks.

"That is Lumaria." A voice said as someone walked up behind the group. "He was a Four-star Meister."

"Father." Kid said as he glanced behind him.

"Hi, Shinigami-sama." Maka and Soul greeted simultaneously.

Shinigami-sama was surprisingly tall and entirely black with a comical skull covering his face.

"You said that guy was a Four-star Meister." Maka said as she looked at Shinigami-sama. "I thought you could only go up to Three."

"I made an exception for him." Shinigami-sama said. "His weapon is not like Soul or Tsubaki. His weapon is just that; a weapon. He trained hard learning how to control it at a young age and eventually could take on several Three-star Meisters at once. I decided that he would be the only Four-star Meister to be at Shibusen."

"He disappeared fifteen years ago." Stein said as he leaned on the backrest on his stool and crossed his arms. "No one knew what happened to him. Some say he did suicide because carrying Graceful Dahlia was like carrying Death. It brought misfortune to the owner and those around him."

"Hey, Lumaria!" Spirit called. "Where you been, you old codger?"

Marluxia glanced at the group at DWMA's entrance after another dodge and grinned when he recognized them.

"Spirit? Stein! And Shinigami-sama! Hey, guys! Whoa!"

The Nobody quickly ducked down as Medusa took another swipe at him, losing a few strands of hair in the process, and jumped away from the witch.

"Hang on, I'll talk to you later!"

Marluxia charged at Medusa and began slashing at her while also parrying her blows.

"We should help him!" Maka said, taking a step forward only to stop as a large white hand was placed in front of her.

"He can handle them." Shinigami said. "Don't worry."

 _What the hell is going on here? !_ Vexen wondered as he looked at the six strange people.

Vexen wanted to help Marluxia even the odds, but he would then be leaving Hana alone and the girl could barely control her elements and could only summon her weapon for a few minutes; Vexen didn't want his daughter to be defenseless.

While Marluxia fought with Medusa, Crona snuck up behind the pink-haired man.

"Ragnorok, Screech Alpha!"

A mouth opened up near the hilt of the sword Crona held and an unbearably loud, high-pitched scream was released.

Marluxia stopped and covered his ears from the noise as he glanced at Crona.

"What the hell…?" Marluxia thrust his staff toward Crona, managing to strike his stomach and the noise stopped as Crona stumbled backward while Marluxia quickly turned his scythe around, slashing Crona's chest in his swipe and releasing a large amount of black blood that scattered in the air.

"He got past the black blood!" Maka gasped as the droplets of Crona's blood hung in the air.

"Bloody Needle." Crona ordered and the drops of blood instantly formed thin points that lengthened and shot toward Marluxia.

"Oh, shit!" Marluxia instantly began to dodge the needle-like projections, but a few managed to slash small cuts in his arms or his legs.

 _I can see where he got the name Graceful Assassin._ Vexen thought as he watched the neophyte fluidly evade the Bloody Needle attack like he had done it many times before.

"That's a neat attack." Marluxia smiled as he dodged the final needle and looked at both Medusa and Crona. "You taught him well."

"I learned from the best." Medusa replied before she once again continued attacking Marluxia.

Maka and the others watched as Marluxia fought both Medusa and Crona quite easily despite being outnumbered.

The neophyte eventually managed to knock Crona down with the back of his staff before he knocked the sword out of Medusa's hands and pushed her down before pointing the tip of his scythe at Medusa's throat.

"Do you yield, Medusa?"

Medusa growled, narrowing her eyes at Marluxia before she glanced away.

"I do…"

"Get out." Marluxia growled, withdrawing his weapon and allowing it to disappear. "Go on."

Medusa stood up, her broom coming to her side, and stared at Marluxia as she sat on it.

"I'm not over you, Lumaria."

"It's Marluxia. And I'm over you, Medusa."

Medusa frowned before she floated higher into the air.

"Come, Crona, we're leaving."

Crona picked up Ragnorok and looked at Marluxia, who smiled and gave a nod. Crona slowly returned the nod before he ran after Medusa, who was heading toward the sleepy sun that was rising over the horizon.

Marluxia sighed a little and reached into his pocket before pulling out a small gold ring. He stared at it before closing his hand around it.

"Goodbye, Medusa."

The Nobody set the ring on the roof before he harshly stepped on it to crush it.

"Marluxia!" Vexen said as his husband jumped to the ground and walked toward him. "Are you all right?"

Marluxia stared at Vexen with a strange look in his eyes before he abruptly grabbed the blonde, pulled him close, and kissed him.

Hana laughed and pulled on Marluxia's jacket as she tried to get his attention.

"Wh-what was that for?" Vexen asked as Marluxia pulled back and picked up Hana.

"I don't know." Marluxia answered as he gave Hana an Eskimo kiss. "Just felt like it. Come on, I want you to meet some people."

Vexen watched as Marluxia walked toward the DQMA with Hana in his arms before he slowly followed after the neophyte.

"Hey, Lumaria!" Spirit greeted as Marluxia stopped in front of the small group and set Hana down while Stein merely waved.

"Sup?" Shinigami-sama said as he raised his hand.

"Hey, Stein, Spirit." Marluxia said. "Sup, Shinigami-sama?"

"How have you been?" Spirit asked.

"Good." Marluxia grinned before he looked at Kid and Maka. "Omigosh, is that little Kid and little Maka? You guys were a year old when I last saw you!"

Marluxia ruffled Maka's hair before he did the same to Kid.

"Your stripes are still as cute as ever, Kid!"

"Gah, I should die!" Kid curled up in a corner as he started to sob. "I'm a failure as a Shinigami!"

"And still obsessed with symmetry. So, who's this?" Marluxia looked at Soul.

"This is my partner, Soul." Maka introduced. "Soul, this is apparently Lumaria."

"Watch yourself around her." Marluxia said as he shook Soul's hand. "She's a lady."

"Lumaria, who are these two?" Spirit asked as he gestured to Hana and Vexen.

"This is Vexen, my husband." Marluxia put his arm around Vexen before he picked up Hana in his other arm. "And our daughter, Hana."

"What? !" Everyone asked while Stein smirked almost knowingly.

"Ah, yes. Spirit, how's Kami?"

Spirit twitched before he crouched in a corner, drawing a finger along the ground as he sniffled pathetically.

"I take it he got divorced."

Everyone nodded.

"I told you, Spirit. That's what you get for cheating at Chupacabra's."

Spirit continued whining about how he loved Kami and Maka.

Maka rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Sorry to cut our reunion short," Marluxia started. "But we have to leave."

"So soon?" Shinigami asked, his voice sad.

"We've been out a bit too long, I'm afraid. Xemnas will worry."

"Okay, come back soon and visit us, all right?"

Marluxia smiled and nodded as he walked down the steps with Vexen beside him while he held a sleepy Hana in his arms.

"Will do."

Once they were far enough away, Vexen glanced behind him then looked at Marluxia.

"You do realize that I want a full explanation cone we get back to the castle?"

Marluxia chuckled as he opened up a Dark Portal.

"Of course, Vexy."

**Author's Note:**

> Um, happy ending? I guess...anyway, yes, Hana is two years old. Don't tell me that Crona's a girl, because I've watched the Japanese. He uses Boku which is masculine, meaning he's a male. And, yes, I know the time thing is weird. I realized that and I was like 'oh, well' So I'll let you figure it out for yourselves. :D
> 
> Anyhoo, at this same time that Hana is two, Zemyx and Roxel are the same age. :D Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this strange story. XD Read and Review, please.


End file.
